


Meeting

by sexmurderparty



Series: Are You Happy? [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmurderparty/pseuds/sexmurderparty
Summary: A recollection of how Murdoc and Paula first met.





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Paula/Murdoc has quickly become my favorite ship h e l p

Paula was insanely pissed when she first layed eyes on him. He'd put her boyfriend into the hospital-twice!-and gotten off relatively scot-free, with Stu-Pot even practically worshipping the man. It made her sick to her stomach. She had wanted some goddamn peace and quiet with her boyfriend for one day; just one day to set aside together, share a few cigs, maybe fool around a little. Nope. Not according to Murdoc Niccals.

They'd met after Russel had joined the band, having come with Stu-Pot just to make him happy. The second she layed eyes on him, she hated him. Hated his air of arrogance and self-absorption. Hated the fact that he was so confident. Hated the fact that he never wore a goddamn shirt and made crass, sexual jokes much like Paula's brand of humor. Most of all, she hated that she found him so attractive.

Huh?

Where had that come from?

Well, she couldn't very well deny it. He was, to her, quite the looker.

Ah, well. It wasn't like anything would ever come of it.


End file.
